Vincent's Random Adventure
Vincent's Random Adventure is the working title of a (pretty shoddy xD) RPG Maker game that Darkfire545 is currently working on for the funzies. The story was originally designed for a tabletop RPG storyline written for fun in the fall of 2017, but repurposed for an actual RPG. Overall, the game takes a heavy level of inspiration from both LISA: The Painful and the common tropes of the Fire Emblem games. Story Vincent's Random Adventure follows Vincent, an inexperienced prince from the country of Angara. Twenty years before, Angara – along with many other countries nearby – were seized by the Skan Empire; in response, Vincent's father and the current king, Lord Garrett, started a rebellion with his close friend Sir Baron. Eventually, the rebellion spread throughout the entire empire. In the process, Garrett and Baron obtained the Shards, several magical artifacts withholding various powers, and used them to dethrone the Emperor. With Skan's territory in ruins, Sir Baron decided to take power and build it back into a stable, prosperous nation. The five Shards were each distributed throughout the four countries involved in the successful rebellion, with Baron getting the fifth for the new Baron Federation. In the present day, Vincent, under the tutelage of his guard and "big brother" figure Seth, has just finished training himself how to fight. Vincent and Seth head back to the castle only to find it under assault from Baron forces; after rendezvousing with Lord Garrett, he encourages Seth to take Vincent and flee. Seth drags Vincent through the tunnels under Angara castle and into the nearby port, where Roman, a local thief, grants them passage out of Angaran territory. While on the boat, Seth explains that Vincent possesses Angara's Shard, and that Baron was presumably attempting to seize it by attacking Angara. Roman takes the duo to Sana, a small, young, and isolated nation which relies heavily on trade to prosper. After Seth requests an audience with Sana's lord, he asks for a small favor in return; specifically, eliminating a bandit camp nearby. Vincent and Seth travel to the marked location and run into the Techno Gimmicks, a group of brigands with bizarre technology and weaponry that neither of them recognize. After storming through the Techno Gimmicks' headquarters, Vincent and Seth run into Amano, the leader of the group. After defeating Amano, she tells them that she and her crew are actually from a different time who had been thrown into the past due to a machinery malfunction. The duo take Amano back to Lord Sana, where he strikes a deal with Amano; allowing her to set up headquarters in Sana and providing her with the materials she would need to get back to her own time, while she in return has her men act as Sana's militia. Two years pass and the shock of Baron's invasion dies down. Vincent receives word that Angara has completely fallen to Baron. He also learns that two Angaran knights, Rose and Thorn, had escaped Baron's capture only to be ambushed by the Despair Cult, a group of fanatics who worship the Shards. Lord Sana sends his most trusted mercenary captain, Shinshou, and his squad along with them for a rescue mission; Amano insists on going with them as well. More tba lol Gameplay Gameplay would align with traditional turn based RPG combat systems. Players control the titular character, Vincent, as he travels across the land battling both Baron and the Despair Cult. There would be a wide cast of recruitable characters. A notable feature would be Inn Events, where the player would trigger various cutscenes by bringing specific sets of characters to Inns. Though these cutscenes would be mostly for story purposes and/or fleshing out the supporting cast, they would also provide various stat boosts to all characters involved. In a similar vein to LISA, party members can be permanently killed by specific enemies. However, unlike LISA, where party members could only be killed when enemies used specific "permanent kill" attacks on them, Vincent's Random Adventure marks certain enemies as having "killing intent" - meaning that any expendable character who reaches zero HP is removed permanently from the party. While plot-important characters such as Vincent and Seth cannot die, less important ones, such as Shinshou and Mick, can die. This will render all Inn Events, sidequests, and other events regarding these characters unobtainable. This loss would be balanced out by the later characters being more powerful from the get-go, with the most exaggerated example being two late-game recruits, Lucius and Lawrence – who would both be game-breakers to ease the player's way into the endgame and make finishing the game still possible, should too many of the characters die. Characters *Playable characters include: **'Vincent', the Angaran Prince, an inexperienced and slightly rash guy. He has generally worse stats than most of the party, but makes up for it with the most stat gains from optional and scripted events. **'Seth', the Prodigal Commander, a young knight bound as Vincent's protector. Though hailed as a prodigy and a genius, he feels unworthy of his fame. He is designed to be the best character in the game by default, having great availability, great stats, and decent at worst growths; this is counteracted by him being the only character who can actually lose stats in events. **'Rose and Thorn', the Thunder and Lightning, Lord Garrett's personal guards. Both are polar opposites; while Rose boosts great offense at the cost of her defense, Thorn is defensive and is the first available healer the player gets. **'Roman', the Cheery Thief, a sketchy pickpocket with a lot of suspicious connections. Though fast, weak, and paper-thin, he boasts an innate crit rate boost and is one of the few characters who can lower enemy stats. **'Mick Hicks', the Wannabe Fighter, the youngest son of the Hicks Family who wants to get stronger and best his older brother Ted. Has decent attack and great HP but is terrible at everything else and has no good skills. **'Amano Mitama', the Displaced Gadgeteer, a snarky young woman from the future. She hides a love of history and storytelling behind her brash demeanor. Uses guns and turrets, allowing her to attack remotely. **'Shinshou', the Exotic Mercenary, a hired blade from a faraway land who works under Sana. He pretty much outclasses Mick in every regard besides HP. ***'Zaji and Maji', the Two-For-One Duo. Shinshou's two right-hand men. They fight as one; Zaji is the only playable one, but many of his skills involve calling Maji to help him out. Eventually, a third individual, Saji, can be recruited and added to this duo. **Alita, one of Vincent's childhood friends who went away to study magic. **Rissa, a quiet archer and daughter of General Lawrence. **Shiro, a mercenary who tries to act cold and unfeeling but is really just a normal guy. **Gregory, a clumsy mage who gets wrapped up in bad situations often. **Brown, an Angaran knight who Vincent looks up to like an uncle. ***Aisha, an apprentice of Brown's. **Warren, a Baron knight who defects to Vincent's cause. **Wolf, the leader of an elite cavalry corps **Zachary, a discarded archer from the Despair Cult. **Lucius, a half-crazed necromancer and old friend of Zachary's seeking justice for that which ruined him. **Lawrence, a sensible general from a neutral country coerced to fight with Baron. **And more lol *Other characters include: **The Hicks Family, a set of eight or so brothers whose sole purpose seems to be poking fun at the storyline and the RPG genre. **Lucio, a noble from Baron manipulating its army to benefit himself **Tsubaki, a former Angaran knight defected to Baron Trivia *I have no idea what I'm doing with this lol Category:Randompedia